the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2018
23:55-28 I would subsscribe but I no have account 23:56-04 ayo what's poppin it's C.Syde65 back again with another youtube video 23:56-31 NO, TG. 23:56-44 I am disappointed in you, TG! 23:56-48 fine :,C 23:56-49 C.Syde should advertise TDL on his channel 23:57-02 I plan on doing something with TDL on my YT channel. 23:57-03 yeah 23:57-03 Make it a clickbait video too 23:57-11 Good, good, Dippy 23:57-16 Showing my impressions of the characters in the RP so far. 23:58-34 Make the thumbnail have Michael Jackson waterskiing with a meme of Donald Trump in the background with a clickbait title like "b The Demon's Light roleplay series is so lit!/b" 23:58-35 https://choices-stories-you-play.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 23:58-35 I hate how that wiki looks. 23:58-54 I have that app. 23:59-26 Sure. 00:00-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:01-30 Guys, according to NASA, 00:01-43 Ah, NASA. The least corrupt of the US. 00:01-55 The moon will be visible from Earth tonight. 00:01-55 The last time this happened was.. 00:01-58 Last night. 00:02-09 Old material 00:02-14 Holy shit. They're right! 00:02-17 15+ years old 00:02-20 Get something original 00:03-11 An original meme? 00:03-12 Sure. 00:03-26 Look, 00:03-38 If no one makes the TDL clickbait video, 00:03-46 TDL will be dead by Oct 18 00:04-05 We already only got like 6 more days. 00:04-10 Till Sep 18 00:04-26 Look, 00:04-38 http://bit.ly/2NbREXu 00:04-38 Here you all go. An original freshly cooked meme. 00:04-42 Tomorrow will be the year anniversary of me making a Eurobricks account 00:05-12 i'm making a tdl clickbait video as we speak, no worries BH 00:05-25 :D 00:05-44 Brilliant! :D 00:06-59 Seems Ferry hasn't edited since July 21st 00:07-05 My test wiki refuses to become FANDOMnized. 00:07-34 So? 00:07-38 I feel an odd sense of nostalgia 00:08-08 Sure, Hartington 00:08-41 Speaking of which, 00:08-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-51 Dippys in my area. 00:08-53 I shall return to deleting comments off my wiki. 00:08-54 Yeah this is TDL. 00:09-00 Good,, CMF. 00:09-01 And removing message wall threads. 00:09-03 You must hurry too. 00:09-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:09-13 That I must copy and paste. 00:09-18 Yes. Hurry! 00:09-19 Yeah. 00:09-27 Article 13 passed, FANDOM is coming soon. 00:09-29 hy must I hurry? 00:09-32 *Why 00:09-40 What do you mean "FANDOM is coming soon"? 00:09-51 First, 00:10-03 I shall delete every image off my wiki. 00:10-07 kk 00:10-13 Yes, hurry. 00:10-14 do it big now 00:10-15 They are cominh. 00:10-16 *coming 00:10-17 As they are copyright. 00:10-23 MHMM. 00:10-29 Seems fair use has been forgotten. 00:10-42 they're gonna come, 00:10-42 and they're going to delete your wiki off the face of this earth, 00:10-42 no backups, 00:10-42 no nuthin' 00:10-48 ^ 00:10-51 TG is correct. 00:10-52 Well, 00:11-04 After deleting all images and copy pasting al comments, 00:11-13 Which I delete too. 00:11-16 Why tho 00:11-20 i shall move to blogs and message walls. 00:11-23 Then articles. 00:11-26 Y 00:11-29 Becuase all my images are copyrighted. 00:11-37 MHMM. 00:11-38 Fair use 00:11-39 Elite ANT Force does not exist, 00:11-42 fair use 00:11-48 I'm just going to wait and see what I will need to do. 00:11-54 I like article 13 00:11-56 Yeah, C.Syde. 00:11-57 South Ferry 00:11-57 Call her the S word, a word, b word, i word, h word, F word G word, E word, Z word, Y word 00:12-01 I won't do anything unless explicitly forced to. 00:12-09 Your test wiki gonna be fucked. 00:12-13 Who's? 00:12-19 It will make sure no more bad fanons or fanart will come 00:12-19 Yours. 00:12-21 E-word? 00:12-23 It's not even a test wiki. 00:12-37 Its a sandbox, sure. 00:12-45 our god is creating a new wiki, 00:12-52 Yeah he did 00:12-57 so he can finally have Budcrate permissions 00:12-57 It's not a sandbox either. 00:13-00 It's a sandbox where random people you asked to join joined. 00:13-11 Only iyou/i see it as otherwise. 00:13-12 He got edits in his contribs like "Yes Indeed" 00:13-16 Need to break a egg to make an omelet 00:13-18 Sure, tkf 00:13-29 ?And who is our 'god'? 00:13-32 Need to egg a break. 00:13-32 Yeah, SF. 00:13-43 Yeah well, it's what I think that counts as I am by far the most active. And I'm the founder. 00:13-53 Still a sandbox. 00:14-14 I think my sandbox wiki is a fairy kingdom as I am the founder and most active. 00:14-18 Clearly it's a fairy kingdom. 00:14-22 C.Syde65 wiki is pretty much _____ wiki but less edgy 00:14-44 It's a regular wiki that doesn't focus on a particular subject. 00:14-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-00 Sure. 00:15-02 Yes, pretty much _____ wiki but less edgy 00:15-02 Let's discuss TG. 00:15-06 Tell me, TG, 00:15-10 Uhh. 00:15-13 ooh boy, this is about me! 00:15-14 I have nothing to ask. 00:15-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-42 It's just a wiki that I founded, lol. 00:15-43 Sur. 00:15-47 *Sure. 00:15-58 It's actually called C.Syde's Wiki. 00:16-02 True. 00:16-21 Sur. 00:16-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:16-36 You and your correct spelling. Nothing to edit there. XD 00:16-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-48 correct. 00:16-50 let us do a TG QnA special. 00:17-06 Look, 00:17-20 We need to do QnA's for everyone on TDL 00:17-33 A TG QnA special, YAY. 00:17-35 Tell me, TG, 00:17-37 How is TG? 00:17-43 TG is great. 00:17-47 True. 00:17-56 My wiki has now become like a default wiki sadly. :( 00:17-58 I am on Moviehouserock197189 Wiki, best wiki on FANDOM. 00:18-07 Send me the link NOW. 00:18-11 I removed its background, custom colors, wordmark 00:18-12 https://moviehouserock197189.wikia.com 00:18-15 Send me the link NOW. 00:18-20 Name, main page... 00:18-24 CMF; 00:18-39 FANDOM wouldn't have done anything to your wiki anyway 00:18-39 https://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_McFly%27s_Mega-Awesome_Wiki 00:19-13 Wonderful, 00:19-21 Went from like that weird wizard ant bunkin force craziness, 00:19-26 to CMFs mega awesome wiki. 00:19-48 I shall now disable new image galleries 00:19-58 The hell are you doing? 00:19-59 Lmfao 00:21-07 Why do you think that Bob? 00:21-20 As a fanfiction wiki my wiki is in grave danger 00:21-22 Stop destroying your Wiki! 00:21-26 This the usa not eu. 00:21-27 Lmfao. 00:21-32 It has copyrighted images. 00:21-39 This usa not eu 00:21-40 Not even fully passed yet 00:21-41 Lmfao. 00:21-48 Then why did Korra tell em to destroy it? 00:21-54 *Me 00:21-58 Meme 00:22-13 So should I restore my wiki? 00:22-38 Or we can be mature and say the full story. 00:22-39 Ah-Can't believe you've done this 00:22-44 Grass is green, McFly. 00:22-47 CMF read the blog, said he was going to delete everything on this wiki, 00:22-50 and I said "Sure." 00:22-54 Do I restore my wiki or not? 00:23-01 Look 00:23-04 No "Korra told me to destroy it" scapegoat nonsense. 00:23-06 Yes because this is the united states of america not the european union, 00:23-10 And not fully pas- 00:23-16 ssed 00:23-20 It's full of copyrighted pages from Arrow wiki. 00:23-27 And it is a fanfiction. 00:23-30 Should also be noted that the EU's ruling will affect all of FANDOM, SF. 00:23-41 Irrelevant 00:23-50 Look, 00:23-52 I shall be right back, 00:24-02 Just do whatever. 00:24-03 Are any of CMF's wiki buddies European 00:24-08 My wiki still has its 1019 pages. 00:24-15 Eh just close the Wiki 00:24-17 Right now 00:24-18 Nope. 00:24-21 If non of them are European then I don't see any problems 00:24-33 That's a relief. 00:24-40 I shall go eat dinner now. 00:24-44 You wouldnt even be effected anyway. Lol 00:24-56 ALL of FANDOM will be effected. 00:24-59 No meme. 00:25-13 Just let my wiki be in its curreent state for the rest of the night. 00:25-14 Farewell 00:25-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-21 Look, 00:25-26 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:25-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-31 I say don't do anything until FANDOM says so 00:25-37 Farewell, cmf ;( 00:25-39 Nothing will happen 00:26-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-49 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:26-49 We will be able to preserve our content, even if we have to download it as archives, right? 00:26-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:27-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:27-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:27-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:27-45 Nothing will happen 00:28-09 Replace all images with nothing. 00:28-22 Look, 00:28-26 Oh wait, we didn't get permission to use nothing so copyright infringement! 00:28-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:28-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:28-42 So does that mean ESB will be terminated due to it having copyrighted images 00:28-52 No nothing gonna happen 00:28-56 Over my dead body. 00:29-54 best part was cmf destroying his whole wiki 00:30-04 ^ 00:30-10 The EU can go fuck itself. 00:30-31 :O 00:31-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:31-42 Can we not? 00:31-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:31-50 True, South. 00:32-09 Better bring MCR in tell em memes being banned completely. 00:32-16 Remembered his reaction to NN 00:32-38 I do. 00:33-07 It's just what happens when you just don't get something, misunderstandin' it 00:33-10 We are all to blame, 00:33-15 now CMF has to restore his Wiki. 00:33-37 Best part was when CMF scapegoated me. 00:33-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:33-58 Hi 00:34-14 Stop! 00:34-16 Afternoon sir. 00:34-20 I see no one worked on the task I set them in #wikiwork. 00:34-21 Truly cannot wait for Halloween 00:34-25 His idea all along, told him no on the first day. 00:34-25 Simple said "Sure." today, so of course, I told him to destroy his wiki. 00:34-29 WIll truly be nostalgic 00:34-47 True. 00:34-55 Last Halloween was when Khub came. 00:34-57 Was truly amazing. 00:35-13 Lets do a party for Halloween 00:35-18 Beg random users to join on CCC, 00:35-20 and spam the chat. 00:35-24 Nope. 00:35-27 Heaven's idea was horrible. 00:35-32 Sure it was. 00:39-31 For last year? 00:39-34 Or this year? 00:39-48 Last year. 00:39-49 ~ You diplo has joined the chat ~ 00:39-52 hey 00:39-59 ~ You diplo has been banned by Qstlijku ("Sockpuppet") ~ 00:40-01 ~ You diplo has left the chat ~ 00:40-19 Ah 00:41-09 Ah 00:42-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-38 Ah 00:44-46 Welcome, TG. 00:44-53 i left? rip 00:45-21 Nope. 00:45-25 But you came BACK to us. 00:46-11 Lol. 00:46-53 Oh yeah, 00:46-57 What do you think of this name? 00:47-03 Savage Salt Master 00:47-26 Sounds like it came from Elk's wiki. 00:47-28 Nope! 00:47-29 Sadly, 00:47-32 It is just someone on Discord. 00:47-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-54 Smart. 00:47-54 And River is no different from TG, I suppose. 00:50-24 huh? 00:50-33 Clear. 00:50-49 lol 00:51-33 Tell me, TG, 00:51-41 Just why do you have TG as a ping? 00:52-25 because, most of the time you TDL Wikians call me tg, and i don't wanna leave a question unanswered because i'm big so nice /big so i made it my ping 00:52-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:53-04 Smart. 00:53-21 I missed it. 00:53-43 And what did you miss? 00:53-56 Scroll up. 00:54-06 Can I have a nickname 00:54-13 And what did you miss? 00:54-27 Troll attack. Let's leave it there. 00:54-39 Never say this again. 00:54-47 I'm sorry. You asked. 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-57 1. One account is far from an attack. 00:54-57 2. We tell others not to mention to comment on the bans, so don't! 00:55-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:55-27 Understood. 00:55-33 I see Jr Mime truly is back. 00:55-57 Yep 00:57-28 And where is SeñorMime 01:00-28 He headed out 01:00-33 and now I'm doing the same :P 01:00-39 Farewell. 01:00-43 o 01:00-44 \o 01:05-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-54 Well funs times were had by all-i'm pooped 01:11-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-21 we are all pooped. 01:11-41 I cannot wait for TTG to come. 01:12-07 Teen Titans Go, tkf? 01:12-16 True True Goddess. 01:12-25 can't wait for teen titans go to come either, korra. 01:12-30 ^ 01:12-38 It is clear who TTG is. 01:13-49 O' Heaven, Aiihuan, Meadowleaf? 01:14-07 Aiihuan, clearly. 01:14-15 oh, thought it was (robin) 01:14-48 Of course not, TG. 01:15-21 But who is me 01:17-09 What? 01:17-49 Who is T.a.w.u.w.l.i.c, explain! 01:17-56 Where did you see it? 01:18-15 See what! 01:18-22 This? 01:18-37 Didn't see it, however 01:20-17 I hardly know anything about Teen Titans Go. 01:22-26 Tell me, what does T.a.w.u.w.l.i.c. mean 01:26-20 https://ibb.co/dPCraU 01:27-30 Fascinating. 01:27-48 Good, good 01:27-49 lol. 01:38-03 night TDL 01:38-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:38-24 Night, TG. 01:42-08 Soon will be the break of day 01:45-28 What's with that? 01:47-23 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:48-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 I'll be AFK for a while because the bloody cord pulled out which cost me my unsaved data. Hopefully I can quickly fix it. 01:50-01 Of course, feel free to ping if absolutely necessary. 01:50-37 Why is the cord like that 01:52-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-05 It's setup in a rather awkward and irritating manner. 02:09-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:09-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-33 Reading is a complex "cognitive process" of decoding symbols in order to construct or derive meaning 02:27-50 ^ Tell me what odes this mean? 02:27-57 does * 02:28-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:28-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:30-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:30-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:31-12 ~ SmilingBrave has joined the chat ~ 02:32-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:32-36 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:33-56 Alright. I've saved the work that I previously lost. 02:34-08 Brilliant! :D 02:34-32 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:35-18 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 02:35-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:36-10 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:36-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:39-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:39-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:54-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:01-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:03-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-57 Welcome, Syde BOT. 03:08-07 Meanwhile I finally finished a YTP. 03:08-40 I sure hope playing The Sims 3 isn't cutting into too much of my Wikia time. :| 03:10-11 It ain't. 03:12-18 Sure. 03:12-59 That's good. 03:13-29 That's one thing I dislike about playing games. It makes multitasking very difficult. 03:16-23 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-31 Hi 03:17-06 Welcome, Loretta742. 03:18-02 Dnxs 03:18-32 How are you guys? 03:23-43 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:24-36 Staff chat. 03:25-14 I read. 03:28-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:45-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:49-52 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 03:51-43 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 03:51-47 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 03:54-06 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 03:54-37 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 03:54-47 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 03:55-04 Hi 03:55-15 I guess Korra left 03:55-28 Hey now, you're a rock star, you're an all star, hey 03:55-48 I take that as a yes 03:55-53 shoot 03:55-59 the one time I come back 03:56-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:56-05 Oh hey 03:56-15 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 03:56-15 my old friend 03:56-36 o/ 03:57-10 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 03:57-17 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 03:57-22 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 03:57-46 Jorra is back. 03:57-59 Now who are these friends(?) of yours? @Jorra 03:58-19 What? 03:58-44 The Janissa kirby and ILove2Singa. 03:58-51 Whose Jorra 03:59-28 I love to singa about the moona and the juna and the springa 04:00-40 They've been here before. 04:00-40 Janissa quite often. 04:02-48 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:02-54 Kk 04:02-56 Sure 04:03-08 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:03-09 Yea you're right 04:03-31 I agree with you 04:03-48 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:03-52 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:04-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:04-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:04-45 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-22 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:05-29 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:05-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-57 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:11-33 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:11-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:15-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:20-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:20-52 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:21-21 o/ 04:23-34 Come to PM! 04:24-01 Come to the Prime Minister. 04:24-03 I did! 04:24-04 Of which nation? 04:25-24 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:25-25 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:26-25 Korra-nation! 04:26-27 :P 04:26-40 I thought that was a presidential republic. 04:27-12 Gotta go now 04:27-12 \o 04:27-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:27-48 \o 04:28-36 Welp again. 04:46-22 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:46-30 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 04:50-04 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 04:55-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:55-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:56-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:57-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-44 Welp again. 04:59-28 Night. 04:59-56 Bye. 05:00-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:10-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:33-42 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:33-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:34-06 Why didn't it show Korra and Bobby Hart leaving? 05:52-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:54-26 Yeah, fuck this 1 AM shit. 05:54-26 I'm going back to bed. 05:55-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 07:02-24 lol. 07:28-51 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:29-43 Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, yea-hey 07:30-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:31-07 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:31-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:35-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:35-52 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:52-00 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 09:05-01 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 10:42-16 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 10:44-36 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:44-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:32-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:57-30 /kick Test 11:57-44 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 11:57-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:01-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:03-13 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 12:19-32 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:20-51 Night! o/ 12:21-09 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:31-15 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 12:31-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 13:11-56 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-50 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 13:18-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 13:22-30 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 13:22-31 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:22-35 hey o/ 13:22-41 Hi. 13:23-12 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 13:27-25 TheJorraFanatic. 13:30-32 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 13:37-18 No. 13:37-27 Sure. 13:37-40 No. 13:37-46 Sure. 13:39-01 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:43-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 13:52-16 m 13:52-38 Do bots work in GMs? 13:53-32 GMs? 13:55-19 Oh, I don't think so. 13:55-28 Hm. 13:57-19 The floor here seems to be made of floor 13:58-40 Wise. 13:59-08 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:03-47 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:05-55 Sure. 14:11-42 do !log, TKF 14:12-21 FanaticBot only logs and kick/bans when triggered. Doesn't have commands. 14:13-16 Oh. 14:13-18 ok 14:45-49 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:46-51 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:47-24 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:47-31 im back! 14:47-36 Pikashoe 14:47-55 How do you get colored name its magical 14:47-58 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 14:47-58 Welcome, Pikachu12458. 14:51-36 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:51-50 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:54-33 Korra how do you get a color name? 14:55-29 An administrator has to add it by editing MediaWiki:Chat.css. 14:55-38 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:56-07 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:18-00 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 15:18-15 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 15:18-51 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 15:19-17 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 15:29-06 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 15:29-36 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 15:55-51 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:55-55 heya 15:55-58 (hi) 15:56-05 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 15:56-37 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 15:57-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:59-32 Korra do you like Donald Trump? 16:00-17 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:00-50 Not really. 16:01-57 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:02-24 o/ 16:03-31 Welcome, Jamesb1. 16:04-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:04-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:05-57 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:06-30 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 16:06-33 thank god I am not the only one who dislikes him! 16:06-44 A lot of people dislike him. 16:07-09 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:08-51 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:08-59 yeah i know 16:09-06 Q dislikes him too 16:09-26 Sure. 16:11-59 so would anyone like to discuss something? 16:12-02 anything? 16:12-30 Kinda tired right now, so I can't think of anything. 16:12-30 You? 16:13-09 hmm I am studying 16:14-22 Fascinating. 16:15-25 btw I don't think if I remember any one of those topics. 16:15-35 XD 16:15-49 Rip. 16:16-30 ~ REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE has joined the chat ~ 16:16-35 REEEEEEEEEE 16:16-45 ~ REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 16:16-46 ~ REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE has left the chat ~ 16:17-44 do you know who he is? 16:17-58 Please ignore the banned users. ^^ 16:18-47 Ah 16:18-51 okay 16:19-10 sorry i had to go afk 16:19-24 Welcome, Jamesb1. 16:19-34 o/ 16:19-40 how are u two 16:19-54 Sleepy and sick, but fine. You? 16:20-04 aww no, sick? :( 16:20-11 hope u get better soon 16:20-13 Thanks. 16:20-27 im ok 16:20-45 I am fine ,thank you for asking. 16:20-55 what about you? 16:21-27 im ok 16:21-32 just playing a game 16:22-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:22-13 hey (Robin) 16:22-15 hey falco o/ 16:22-35 hey Falco 16:22-38 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 16:27-50 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:27-52 Farewell, CandyCanMissy. 16:32-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:34-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:45-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:45-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:45-48 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:45-57 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:46-27 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:56-22 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-50 ~ DahlElite22 has joined the chat ~ 16:59-17 i seriously had trouble just trying to press the chat link 16:59-30 welcome back to the wiki Dahl (Robin) 17:00-13 the formality is kind of starting to be a bit too excesive 17:00-37 u know u don't have to formally greet me, right? 17:00-44 Sure. 17:00-50 that's how Korra greets everyone now 17:00-54 ^ 17:00-57 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-06 just like (Robin) is how I greet everyone 17:01-24 Welcome, Jamesb1. 17:01-30 hey James (Robin) 17:02-29 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:02-45 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:03-15 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:03-31 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:04-34 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:05-19 u know a hello is another way u can greet someone, right? @korra 17:05-26 Sure. 17:05-53 I assume FL99 saw the image in SC. 17:05-53 That has potential to become a meme. 17:06-26 I just commented "sad" 17:06-31 Whoa. 17:06-38 PyroNacht just resigned as CC admin. 17:07-18 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:07-26 why? 17:07-37 No idea. 17:08-05 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:08-13 a meme is greater than a random comment 17:09-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:09-38 rights http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights * PyroNacht * changed group membership for User:PyroNacht from sysop to (none): Thank you for the memories, guys <3 17:10-27 *depressing music plays as korra reads the message* 17:11-03 Not depressing. 17:11-03 I actually expected it, tbf. 17:14-26 there goes my special monolingual moment 17:14-49 Rip. 17:25-00 Bad bot. 17:25-00 Never leave again. 17:25-06 when the bot follows u home 17:25-24 Sure. 17:30-28 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:31-04 /me coughs 17:31-28 /me coughs harder and louder 17:32-21 /me is obviously trying to get korra's attention by fake coughing 17:32-30 Smart. 17:32-32 What's up? 17:33-43 /me gives DahlElite22 a cough drop 17:35-13 /me fake coughs the cough drop 17:35-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:35-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:35-59 hey SpongeLincoln Loudpants (Robin) 17:36-08 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 17:36-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:36-50 10:35 17:36-50 FalcoLombardi99 17:36-50 hey SpongeLincoln Loudpants (Robin) 17:36-50 10:36 17:36-50 TheKorraFanatic 17:36-50 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 17:36-50 Welcome to The Demon's Light Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 17:36-50 Chat hacks initialized. 17:36-50 To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 17:36-57 And how did you know I was coming in? 17:37-09 Because you joined before we greeted you. 17:37-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:39-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:52-45 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:53-04 heya 17:54-31 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:54-52 thankoooooooo 17:55-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:55-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:55-57 what are both of you doing? 17:56-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:56-44 thankooooooo 17:56-45 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 17:57-04 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:57-10 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 17:57-10 Nothing really, Candy. Just thinking. 17:57-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:57-11 You? 17:57-12 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:57-19 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 17:59-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:59-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:00-53 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:04-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:05-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:07-57 Y'all ready for this 18:08-16 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:11-18 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 18:13-04 Btw what are you thinking Korra? 18:14-03 Various things. 18:14-36 like? 18:14-42 tkf is probably thing about the most versatile of matters 18:14-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:15-01 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 18:15-07 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:15-16 thinkin' 18:15-27 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 18:15-31 Just things. @Candy 18:16-25 Things do not exist, however 18:16-31 Things is not an object 18:16-48 person, nor place 18:16-59 Okay? 18:18-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:18-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:18-50 CandyCanMissy and WaffleTheChair, do either of you want colored names? 18:18-59 Sure 18:19-20 What color or hex? 18:19-26 turquoise 18:19-51 Alright, thanks. 18:19-59 Cool :D 18:20-33 Nice (yes) 18:21-19 Candy? 18:21-24 yes? 18:21-34 I want a coloured name too 18:21-49 Alright, what color? 18:21-54 plz don't mind the British english 18:22-14 cze I use both British as well as American 18:22-22 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 18:22-23 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:22-30 Sure. 18:22-52 hmm maroon color 18:23-09 Thanks. 18:23-14 welcome 18:23-22 :) 18:25-26 Anyone here want a font with their username? 18:26-58 Me 18:27-04 Cursive? 18:27-05 Which font? 18:27-08 is that possible? 18:27-26 It is possible, I'll just have to find a cursive font for it. 18:30-11 How does this look? 18:30-11 http://prntscr.com/ku2tuk 18:31-06 I cant see that on school wifi 18:31-44 any cursive will work 18:31-54 Alright. 18:32-16 Before I save the page, is there any font you'd want, Candy? 18:32-47 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 18:32-48 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 18:33-20 hmm yeah the same 18:33-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:33-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:35-37 @Korra 18:35-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:36-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:36-15 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 18:36-16 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:36-22 Cursive as well? 18:36-27 hmm 18:41-39 I think Korra I said cursive as well 18:41-41 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:42-11 Yes, I just added your cursive name. 18:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:42-52 but it isn't appearing 18:42-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:43-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:43-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:43-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:44-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:45-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-19 It's appearing for me. 18:45-19 What OS/browser are you using? 18:47-32 Google Chrome 18:47-52 OS? 18:47-52 18:49-01 Ah 18:49-01 I see a Q&A is going on 18:54-05 what operating system are you using Korra? 18:54-29 Windows 10. 18:54-56 same 18:55-19 and what browser are you using? 18:55-31 Then press Shift+ctrl+R to refresh your page/cache. 18:55-31 And Google Chrome. 18:55-42 kk 18:55-52 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 18:55-55 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 18:56-08 yeah now it;s appearing! 18:56-17 thank you very much Korra 18:56-45 Np. 18:57-40 it's* 19:04-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:04-15 Sure 19:06-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:06-50 ~ SmilingBrave has joined the chat ~ 19:07-04 Some dude said to destroy my Wiki so I will do it now 19:08-03 what? 19:08-05 but why? 19:08-46 Huh? 19:11-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:12-10 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:12-10 Welcome, SmilingBrave. 19:12-10 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 19:13-26 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 19:13-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:14-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:14-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:15-12 :S 19:15-34 ? 19:15-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:15-55 And so we all die alike 19:16-44 lol yeah 19:16-46 gtg 19:16-47 Edgy. 19:16-47 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 19:16-49 Soon will be the break of day, Loudhouse 19:16-50 Farewell. 19:16-55 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 19:16-56 Hiya o/ 19:16-57 c'ya 19:17-04 bye 19:17-19 why are you welcoming me korra? 19:17-26 Uh. 19:17-29 I meant Meadowleaf. 19:18-11 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 19:18-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:18-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:18-43 Yea right 19:18-43 Sure 19:18-43 I agree with you 19:18-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:18-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:19-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:20-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:20-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:20-38 She headed out. 19:21-30 Those above have long forgotten us 19:21-45 Whether I have extended hands, or slapped them 19:22-00 What? 19:23-47 "Gabriel answered a call on his cell-phone." 19:24-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:24-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:24-35 I assume all of the necessary requirements for a cellphone having coverage are there? 19:25-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:25-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:27-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:32-56 Bye o/ 19:32-57 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 19:33-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:38-33 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 19:38-44 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 19:38-46 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 19:38-48 This chat is dead :( 19:38-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:38-55 I agree 19:38-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:39-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:39-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:39-08 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:39-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:39-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:55-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:56-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:00-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:00-41 the chat will no longer be dead with TG round these parts 20:00-58 Welcome, TG Akumi. 20:05-11 :) live chat 20:05-47 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:06-52 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:07-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:10-40 I live in Louisiana,USA and in _____ too 20:13-26 I live in California,USA and in _____ too 20:14-35 I assume all-knowing TG knows what I quoted. 20:16-16 I assume someone on CCC PMed you this and they also live in Louisiana 20:16-30 Nope. 20:19-42 I have no clue what u guys are saying ;-; 20:19-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:20-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:20-51 Am i supposed to know what ur talking about? 20:20-51 20:21-14 Sad. 20:21-14 And nah. 20:22-48 You live in Louisiana? 20:22-59 Yep. 20:23-20 Cool 20:23-25 My state is right next door 20:24-26 Welp i have to go i live in Texas 20:24-33 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 20:25-02 Bye. 20:26-56 sadly, 20:26-56 i know what Korra is quoting 20:27-24 ~ Lucas The Unstoppable has joined the chat ~ 20:27-29 hello 20:27-40 ~ Lucas The Unstoppable has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 20:27-41 ~ Lucas The Unstoppable has left the chat ~ 20:27-54 ~ WHY THE BAN has joined the chat ~ 20:27-59 dude 20:28-00 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:28-00 seriously? 20:28-01 ~ WHY THE BAN has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 20:28-02 ~ WHY THE BAN has left the chat ~ 20:28-12 Hey (Robin) 20:28-16 o/ 20:28-20 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 20:29-23 ~ Someone else is has joined the chat ~ 20:29-25 wassup 20:29-30 ~ Someone else is has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 20:29-32 ~ Someone else is has left the chat ~ 20:30-47 ~ Ansholer has joined the chat ~ 20:30-50 FUCK NIGGA 20:30-54 NIGGA FUCK 20:30-58 ~ Ansholer has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 20:30-59 FAGGOT 20:30-59 ~ Ansholer has left the chat ~ 20:31-10 ~ Ansholer has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 20:31-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:31-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:31-30 i found out today that my school (system?) blocked the entire wikia domain 20:31-30 Welcome, South Ferry. 20:31-36 Whoa, why? 20:31-44 Hey South (Robin) 20:31-52 because it had "unacceptable gaming content" or something like that 20:32-02 was gonna do some editing since i had finished my assignment early, guess not ;w; 20:32-20 ~ Wlslskskskdjksqpqjsbaknsnnznsnzbsnajapwiejkqwjwiwi has joined the chat ~ 20:32-35 ~ Wlslskskskdjksqpqjsbaknsnnznsnzbsnajapwiejkqwjwiwi has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 20:32-37 ~ Wlslskskskdjksqpqjsbaknsnnznsnzbsnajapwiejkqwjwiwi has left the chat ~ 20:32-41 ~ Wlslskskskdjksqpqjsbaknsnnznsnzbsnajapwiejkqwjwiwi has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 20:33-46 Rip, TG. 20:35-11 Test? 20:35-41 Pass 20:39-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:41-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:42-37 ~ Its simple has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 20:44-53 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:47-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:48-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:50-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:50-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:51-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:51-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:51-57 Sure 20:52-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:56-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:58-11 Sure. 20:58-37 ~ TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-08 Welcome to TDL Patrik (Robin) 21:00-51 o/ Patrik. 21:01-20 o/ 21:02-10 Brb. 21:02-40 Enjoy your stay at TDL, you can join some RPs (roleplays), games in discussions or make your own even, enjoy your time at TDL. @Patrik 21:03-35 Thanks, but I'm just popping by. 21:04-12 Okay 21:05-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:05-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:06-54 Cal-Boy was on CCC for Office Hours. 21:06-54 That was interesting. 21:07-23 Who is Cal-Boy? 21:07-37 i misread that as "cat-boy" for a moment 21:07-47 User:Cal-Boy. 21:07-56 hopefully fandom doesn't come after me for this horrid mistake 21:08-10 User:Cat-Boy 21:08-16 Idk him 21:09-27 Good 21:12-07 Looks like SpongeBob Fanon Wiki was closed. 21:12-40 K 21:13-06 By Golfpecks, I assume? 21:13-31 And why was this, tkf? 21:13-32 By FANDOM Staff. :P 21:14-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:15-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:16-03 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:16-08 Huh? TKF 21:16-14 Our god is on CCC. 21:16-16 I went on it a few minutes ago 21:16-19 I assume SBF wiki had too much fanon in it 21:17-19 It IS closed 21:17-54 link 21:17-56 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:18-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:18-23 http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_Fanon_Wiki 21:18-23 :O 21:18-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:18-42 o/ 21:18-57 Looks like SBFW did indeed get closed 21:19-00 s and I would've said that regardless of what you said before 21:19-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:19-07 About time too. 21:19-28 That wiki was too disturbing, sadly 21:19-33 Why was it closed 21:19-57 Just got this random PM (facepalm) 21:19-58 http://prntscr.com/ku4qno 21:20-20 Same reason as Trollpasta and Free Vandalism, Hart. 21:20-20 Toxic cultute and community. 21:20-58 How did it get radioactive! 21:21-11 lol 21:21-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:21-13 Golf reported it, sadly 21:21-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:21-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:22-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:23-49 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:24-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:25-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:25-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:26-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:26-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:26-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:27-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:27-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:27-37 Test. 21:32-20 Hey guys, just a FYI but I've given Korra a modified version of FanaticBot's auto ban code which should actually work. Hope you find it helpful. :) 21:32-47 Thanks for it. 21:33-14 Np, that was my fist time working with JavaScript for Chat, so it was fun. 21:33-25 Plus I enjoyed watching you get banned lol. 21:33-37 Rip, me. 21:33-52 I unbanned you though. 21:34-16 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:34-40 On here? 21:34-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:34-53 His test wiki. 21:34-53 He has no rights here. :P 21:36-00 >< 21:36-56 My tabs keep crashing. ; - ; 21:37-03 Sad 21:38-11 I see our god KGB has noticed me on CCC. 21:38-36 And who is KGB? 21:38-39 How is he TDL's god if he's never here? 21:38-43 I hope it isn't who I think it Is 21:39-09 He just is, FL99. 21:39-09 And sure, Hart. 21:39-19 He'll be overthrown soon 21:39-28 By TG, sure. 21:40-54 comrades 21:42-00 btw Korra you're doorspamming a bit on CC 21:42-29 Rip. 21:42-32 You left and joined 3 times in the past 10 minutes 21:42-34 And you just rejoined again 21:42-46 Are you refreshing? 21:43-03 Not on purpose. 21:43-03 But the tab keeps freezing, so I just closed it. 21:43-11 Oh 21:43-29 So tell me FalcoLombardi99, 21:43-35 Did you say you like CupcakKe? 21:44-03 Yes 21:44-26 I mainly like CupcakKe cuz the Just Dance fandom are huge CupcakKe fans 21:44-47 Ah ok 21:45-15 I looked at some of her songs and it seems a lot of them have inappropriate titles 21:45-21 ^ 21:45-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:46-04 A lot of her non inappropriate songs discuss more mature and serious topics. 21:46-26 TG has left us. 21:46-44 Like from her recent album? 21:46-52 In general 21:46-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:46-59 Welcome, TG. 21:47-36 ~ TheGoldenPatrik1 has left the chat ~ 21:48-15 Now I'm heading out 21:48-16 \o 21:48-27 Farewell, Qstlijku. 21:48-33 and Koagoatboy flooded CC with his own messages 21:48-44 Lmao. 21:48-45 Cool 21:48-53 I agree with you 21:49-05 http://prntscr.com/ku50pj 21:49-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 21:49-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:49-38 CupcakKe's song "LGBT" will be coming to Just Dance Unlimited for Just Dance 2019 as found in the files. 21:49-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:50-40 CCC is not very helpful 21:50-58 True 21:51-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:51-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:59-00 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:59-16 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 21:59-26 Just got back from doing homework in my attic. 21:59-35 Welcome, Chase McFly. 22:00-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:02-20 I assume cmf always does homework in his attic 22:02-37 Nope 22:02-50 My attic has been converted into a lounge, it's dope. 22:03-55 Let me climb up into my attic..yes, yes.. very dusty; spider webs, as expected 22:04-11 My attic doesn't look like that anymore. 22:04-31 Except for two small sections each concealed bya door. 22:14-14 Test. 22:16-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:16-14 o/ 22:17-54 Hyde. 22:18-04 You have come in with the tide. 22:18-24 lol. 22:18-27 Bring SB! 22:20-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:20-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-38 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 22:20-53 I'm sorry. I couldn't find SpongeBob SquarePants anywhere. 22:20-55 I'm sorry. I couldn't find SpongeBob SquarePants anywhere. 22:21-20 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 22:21-21 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:21-36 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:22-06 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 22:22-57 Why are you talking about SpongeBob? 22:23-15 It's not like chat had a grunge blob. 22:24-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:24-11 How is the wiki destroying C.M.F. 22:24-11 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:24-18 Welcome, Chase McFly. 22:24-22 Tell me, do you like dairy? 22:24-24 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:24-37 But I thought you said it was all a meme, 22:24-46 Do you still wnat me to take the extreme? 22:24-51 Yeah, sure. 22:25-02 Korra, do you think it is best 22:25-12 If I accept the Article 13 conquest? 22:25-19 K**ra, do you think it is best 22:25-37 Article 13 is a good, good article 22:25-49 It steps up copyright laws, 22:26-01 Why are you censoring his name? 22:26-02 I hope it's just like Net Neutrality. 22:26-05 I think CMF needs to read the blog and search the law himself, and make the decision without K**ra. 22:26-10 It's not like he has caused you great shame. 22:26-28 I truly cannot wait to pay for going on TDL 22:26-42 I am still going to delete every image, 22:26-58 Frankly if your shit even is targeted, 22:26-58 Anyone rememba how MCR acted over NN? 22:27-01 Good shit. 22:27-06 Which it won't be, 22:27-10 You might as well close it, 22:27-16 I assume Disney copyrighted the faces of their stars? 22:27-18 Cuz like 20k+ wikis would be cleansed that day 22:27-24 Maybe half 22:27-29 It will be quite a scrimmage. 22:27-43 Nothing gonna happen. 22:27-55 Has Disney copyrighted its stars' faces? 22:28-05 wtf 22:28-13 Nah not yet 22:28-17 Has Arrow wiki copyrighted its pages places? 22:28-18 Of course; 22:28-18 For when you sign a contract with Disney, there is not way of getting out of it 22:28-27 Move on CMF 22:28-29 Nothing gonna happen 22:28-30 Lmfao. 22:28-36 I must protect my wiki, 22:28-43 Lmfao 22:28-43 Prevent things from getting all icky. 22:29-05 Halt this ludicrous double cuss, 22:29-25 Let's discuss the hotness of Taylor Swift. 22:29-25 For I am going to copy paste my wiki without a fuss. 22:29-30 Yeah, h e double hocky sticks and the a word are bad...... 22:29-31 Simply go protect your wiki. 22:29-35 Very well then, cmf 22:29-45 Nope, the f word is bad. 22:29-50 Or request a data dump. 22:29-50 But sure, instead of that, simply copy paste everything. 22:29-53 I don't remember how he acted. 22:29-56 And please don't reply with your Trumpist "Sad" 22:30-07 Make sure to copy paste the logs and put them on your Wiki 22:30-19 How do I do a dta dump? 22:30-22 Sad 22:30-28 Let's check. 22:30-36 Could I have a link, Mr. Trump? 22:30-45 Administrators will still be able to view any deleted content, I presume. They just won't be allowed to restore what violates Article 13. 22:30-57 Nothing gonna happen 22:31-08 That is a big fat lie, South. 22:31-19 If I were you, I'd shut my mouth. 22:31-19 I know that this is hard to understand, but nothing will occur. 22:31-25 Be polite, Chase. 22:31-29 And why do you think this at all? 22:31-42 Sorry Korra, just wanted to rhyme, lol. 22:31-51 Still needs to be polite. :) 22:31-57 Nothing will occur. 22:32-04 I understand, Mr. :) face, 22:32-13 Patience is needed 22:32-34 Korra taught that, so myself I must brace. 22:32-36 Let's discuss Taylor Swift and her hotness NOW. 22:32-44 Na 22:32-49 And why her of all people? 22:32-51 She has nice legs, indeed. 22:32-54 Why not discuss a steeple? 22:32-58 And because she is hot! 22:33-00 And what is a Steeple? 22:33-07 Let's check, think I heard that in history. 22:33-13 Use her as your profile pic 22:33-22 Maybe someday. 22:33-35 Or maybe change it toa candle wick. 22:33-35 Let's head into CCC. 22:33-46 Had another talk with SD today. 22:33-47 Okay, I should probably head out. 22:34-01 So see you guys tomorrow, or therabout. 22:34-03 Farewell. 22:34-09 It has been fun to talk in rhyme, 22:34-16 But I gather it's homework time. 22:34-24 Sure. 22:34-53 Farewell, South, Korra, Syde, Falco, and Bob 22:35-00 Cause I'm about to do my job. 22:35-00 Farewell! o/ 22:35-12 (bye) 22:35-14 (Hi) 22:35-20 South, NO. 22:35-29 Huh? 22:35-33 Bruh. 22:35-39 Something he did on CCC. 22:35-44 Ah. 22:35-46 Ta ta. 22:36-10 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:36-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:38-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:38-13 And just what is ta ta? 22:38-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:39-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:39-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:45-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:47-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:47-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:48-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:48-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:49-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:53-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:54-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:54-13 Hey South! o/ 23:06-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:06-56 wb South! o/ 23:08-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:08-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:08-27 Thanks C.S! 23:28-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:29-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:29-28 Should be back in half an hour. Though my account won't be leaving chat. Category:Wikia Chat logs